twistedmetalfandomcom-20200215-history
Outlaw
"Carl, we're police officers! It's our job to protect people, not to point a gun when there's a peace offering!" -Jamie Roberts, Twisted Metal: Head-on Outlaw is one of the first characters introduced in the Twisted Metal series. He makes his first appearance in Twisted Metal. Outlaw makes appearances in other Twisted Metal games as well, such as Twisted Metal 2, known as Outlaw 2, Twisted Metal 3, Twisted Metal: Black, Twisted Metal: Small Brawl and Twisted Metal: Head-On. In all games, with the exception of Twisted Metal: Black, Outlaw's special attack has always been a tazer emitted from the police headlights. Twisted Metal In the first Twisted Metal, Outlaw is a police officer by the name of Carl Roberts. Sgt. Roberts is one of the last good cops in a world gone mad. He drives the standard patrol car with a omni-directinal tazer capable of attacking in all directions around the car. Sgt. Roberts is competing with the hopes of putting an end to Calypso's Twisted Metal tournament once and for all, making the streets of Los Angeles a safer place. Character Info "A good cop in a world gone mad. He has entered the contest in hopes of forcing Calypso to put an end to Twisted Metal once and for all..." Vehicle: Outlaw "A sturdy, dependable car with a close range weapon that can be counted to pull Sgt. Roberts out of the deadliest battles." Special Weapon: Omni-directional Tazer Releases a lightning from you patrol car's police lights that will shock one nearby enemy. Twisted Metal 2 Outlaw makes a return in Twisted Metal 2 in female-form, known as Outlaw 2 . She is Jamie Roberts, a 24 year old young woman. She joins the contest in hopes of saving her brother, Carl Roberts, from the original Twisted Metal. Her choice of car is an LAPD 2-door squad car. It is an overall average balanced car. Character Info "Last year Calypso banished my brother; sent him spiraling off into who knows where, he broke my heart and disgraced my family. This year, me and the rest of the LAPD got a little surprise for that burnt face freak." Special Weapon: Omni Tazer Creates a lightning on top of the car's siren that catches any nearby enemies and lifts them up in the air. If there's nobody near, the lightning will rotate around uselessly. Twisted Metal 3 Though not necessarily canon to the Twisted Metal series, Outlaw returns in Twisted Metal 3 as both Jamie and Carl "Buzz" Roberts. They plan to stop Calypso and Twisted Metal for good. Their choice of car is a standard LAPD patrol car. In this game, Jamie Roberts has blonde hair instead of her usual black hair. Character Info "Two good cops in a world gone bad, the brother and sister duo hope to put a stop to Calypso once and for all. Winning the Twisted Metal contest will prove to the world that there is honor behind the badge, and good triumphs over evil!" Special Weapon: Omni Taser Creates a red vortex above your car which releases a lightning that grasps any near enemy's vehicle and zaps their health away. Twisted Metal: Black Outlaw's rendition in this game is very different from previous games. In this game, Outlaw is a SWAT van driven by Agent Stone. Background From a family with a strong background of law enforcement, Stone decided to carry the legacy on by becoming one himself. He was one of the best marksman in school, so he was then appointed to become a sniper. Hailed as an angel by those whose families were rescued by him, a part of him was becoming restless with always killing the bad guys. Story Two years prior, Stone was called to take care of terrorist activity perpetrated by a doomsday cult (likely the same cult John Doe, the driver of Roadkill in Black, was investigating). He had a cult member firmly targeted, but as soon as the call came to open fire, Stone was overcome by rage and lost control of himself, firing wildly. He took down his target; however he also killed a mother and her young daughter who were being held hostage. Overcome with grief, Stone attempted to take his own life with his rifle; however, he was out of bullets. Soon thereafter he was committed to Blackfield Asylum. Calypso visited him one day to invite him to the Twisted Metal tournament, promising him the chance to undo his mistake should he win. Stone was not unfamiliar with Calypso, having heard about him during his time on the force. However, he agreed to compete. Vehicle Information Agent Stone drives Outlaw, a standard issue SUV of the SWAT team. It has all average stats, with above average armor. Special Weapon: Mounted Gunner If you hit the Fire button, Agent Stone will rise out from the top, and release a relentless assault of bullets his opponents way with full 360 degree movement. d1b2f345-2ef9-47f5-bcd2-e7a874fb8fb01.03.01 Twisted Metal: Head-On Deemed official canon after Twisted Metal 2, Outlaw makes a return to Twisted Metal: Head-On as officers Jamie and Carl "Buzz" Roberts. Their plan is similar to Twisted Metal 3, in which they both want to stop Calypso and Twisted Metal for good. Their choice of car is an LAPD Chevy Camaro squad car. Character Info Jamie and her brother Carl were once decorated and respected police officers. Jamie's brother had competed in and won a previous Twisted Metal. Upon making his wish, Calypso tricked and imprisoned him. Jamie entered and won a subsequent Twisted Metal and was able to rescue her brother. Now they're competing together with the goal of bringing down Calypso and Twisted Metal once and for all. Jamie hopes to merely bring the contest to an end. She doesn't know that her brother plans to kill Calypso if he gets the chance. Special Weapon: Tazer Shoots electricity from a radius. It follows a single enemy if he is inside the proximity. Twisted Metal: Small Brawl A wannabe police officer who wants stop Calypso and his bullying ways. Special is a taser. Character Info Officer Roberts enters the contest in search of justice for the neighborhood! He is out to put a stop to the bully Calypso once and for all! Special Weapon: Electrifies any nearby enemies, like most of all Twisted Metal games. Endings *'Twisted Metal:' "I'm here for my prize''"'' you say. "''You know what I want."'' You have requested that the Twisted Metal contest never be held again. You want the streets to be safe, you want the children to feel secure. This is your wish...this is your prize. Calypso shrugs, then smiles at you. While I disagree of course, I am bound to respect your decision. Drive out of this garage officer, and enter a world free of the pain and suffering you claim I cause...a world free of Twisted Metal! You have my word... You tell Calypso if he's lying you'll be back. He says he highly doubts it. Then, you race out of the garage only to discover... ...that Calypso has tricked you. You have entered a world free of the Twisted Metal contest...and of everything else! Just as Calypso has promised! You float in space for all eternity! *'Twisted Metal 2:' After scolding Calypso to what had he done to her brother, Jamie Roberts demands to see her brother; and so Calypso grants her wish, and sends her out into space, where her brother is. But she had a plan just in case he tricked her too: she had her vehicle equipped with rocket boosters that bring both of them back to Earth to re-enter the next Twisted Metal and get their vengeance and seek for the end of Calypso and the tournament. *'Twisted Metal 3:' Jamie and Carl ask for a world free of evil and crime. Calypso grants it and they are shown in a world, indeed free of violence, misdeeds...and crime, which leaves them unemployed. *'Twisted Metal: Black:' After winning the tournament, Calypso made good on his promise, and transported Agent Stone back to the night of the shooting, where he made his mistake. Stone kept his anger under control and fired carefully, killing the terrorist without harming the mother and daughter. However, the terrorist wasn't dead; he picked up his gun and fired, hitting Stone directly in the eye and killing him. It is speculated that the terrorist that kills Stone is Calypso, himself. This would explain Calypso's sunken eye. *'Twisted Metal: Head-On:' Upon winning the contest, Carl plans to just shoot Calypso dead and end it all, while Jamie wants to actually wish for something in hopes of them getting a nice benefit. This leads to an argument between the two officers, and when the argument reaches it's boiling point, Carl lashes out and says "I wish you'd just shut up!" Calypso grants this wish, and Jamie's mouth disappears before Carl's eyes. *'Twisted Metal: Small Brawl:' Officer Roberts's readies a missile for Calypso for payback. Then, he aimed at Calypso, said a few words, and launched the missile. It goes straight just like he expected. Suddenly, the missile misses Calypso when he fell down into the hole behind him. Then the missile hit a real police car. It ends with Officer Roberts get carried by a real policeman, likely his father. Trivia *Outlaw has no changes on his/her special. (With the exception of Twisted Metal: Black) *Its considered that Agent Stone (TM: B) is stuck in a time-loop, as his Twisted Metal: Lost bio states he is forever forced to relive the night he won Twisted Metal, and each time he wishes to relive the night he killed the mother and daughter. Each time, he dies, and the cycle starts over. *It is unknown who drives Outlaw (TM: B) if Agent Stone is on top using his Special. Category:Twisted Metal 2 Contestants Category:Twisted Metal 3 Contestants Category:Twisted Metal Black Contestants Category:Twisted Metal: Head-On Contestants Category:Twisted Metal Contestants Category:Twisted Metal: Small Brawl Contestants Category:Twisted Metal Lost Contestants Category:Characters